falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
United Left Coalition – Annual Conference 576AER
The United Left Annual Conference 576AER was held in Baban, Delooiium. 980 people attended the conference as Party Leader Alberto Garzón and Spokesperson Cayo Lara made their speeches. This is the last ULC Annual Conference until 578AER. (Alberto Garzón, ULC Leader): “Thank you so much, friends, for coming. It is great to be in Baban. 4 years ago, I formed this party. I am older, I feel a lot older, and I hope I am a bit wiser. But I am prouder than ever to be the leader of the United Left Coalition. '' ''I have noticed that, doing this job, you get called some names. Some of them nice, some of them not so nice. '' ''Let me tell you something about the conference. I always look forward to these conferences, but they can be a bit of a trial. You get all sorts of advice from people. ‘Say this’, ‘Don’t say that’, ‘Smile’. Thank you Loroy, Rohit and Neil for that. Sometimes you get a bit fed up with it, as a leader. The other day, to get away from all of the speech righting, I went for a walk with my 6-year-old cousin who is currently staying with me and my father while his parents are away on a meeting. It was a nice, warm day. So, we went out to the park. Here is what he said to me: “Alberto, I can help you with your speech.” I said “Not you as well.” He told me “But you can’t do it on your own.” I asked him what he would want in my speech. He said he wanted “Cookies. I want chocolate cookies.” I said “No, Malloy. We had small speeches last year.” Now, you may be wondering ‘Where is your speech?’ I wanted to do something different, today. I wanted to tell you my story. I want to tell you who I am, what I believe, and why I have a deep passion. Together, we can change this country. My passion is rooted in my family’s bloodline. I went to San Padua 13 years ago to begin teaching, and even though it was a year, today, here, we have the school’s former head teacher, Mr Neoptolemos. It was a really tough school, but Mr Neoptolemos was one of the most scariest headteachers and he kept order within the school. '' ''Now, let’s get to business. I didn’t create the United Left Coalition to re-invent the world of Conlord Vestulte or Nigel Farage, but I do believe in that spirit. That spirit of one nation. One nation, where everyone has a stake. One nation where prosperity is shared. One nation where we have a shared destiny. A sense of shared endeavour, and a common life that we lead together. That is my vision of one nation. That is my vision of Falleentium. That is the Falleentium we must become. '' ''The genius of one nation does not just tell us the country we can be, it tells us how we must rebuild. We win many wars that this empire faces because we were one nation. We built the peace because Socialist governments and UKIP governments understood that we needed to be one nation. Every time Falleentium has faced its bravest challenge, we’ve only come through the storm because we were one nation. Too often, governments have forgotten that lesson. With 5 million young people out of work, we can’t just succeed as an empire. With the gap between rich and poor growing wider and wider, we just can’t succeed as an empire. With millions of people feeling that hard work and effort are not rewarded, we can’t just succeed as an empire. With so many people, having been told for so long, that the only way to get on is to be on your own, in it for yourself, we just can’t succeed as an empire. '' ''To come through the storm, to overcome the challenges we face, we must re-discover that spirit. That spirit the Falleen people never forgot. That spirit of one nation. One nation, an empire where everyone plays their part. An empire where we can rebuild together. '' ''So, here is the big question of today. Who can make us one nation? Who can bring Falleentium together? What about UKIP? (audience shouts “no”). Let me explain why. I want to talk directly to those who voted for Amber Rudd at the last Federal Election. I understand why you voted for her. I understand why you turned away a ULC government. UKIP took power, in 567AER, in difficult diplomatic times. It was an empire still coming to terms with the international crisis. An international crisis that has effected every nation in the world. I understand why you are willing to give Amber Rudd the benefit of the doubt. However, I think we have had long enough to make a judgement. A judgement because they are trying to tare this united nation apart. There are more people looking for work for longer than any time. '' ''So friends. This is where I stand. This is who I am. This is what I believe. This is my faith. I was talking to my dad this morning, as you do before a big speech, and she reminded me that his father born in a small Verz village in 481AER. I went back to that village, with my dad, over a decade ago. About 2,000 people live there, and it was quite an event for the people of Darpatryo coming over. It feels a long way from that village and what my parents experienced. Falleentium has given my family everything. Falleentium, and the spirit, the determination, the courage of the people who rebuilt Falleentium after the War for Supremacy and now the question is asked again. Who, in this generation, will rebuilt Falleentium in the future? Who can come up to the task of rebuilding Falleentium. It falls to us, the ULC, as it has fallen to previous generations of left-wing pioneers. To leave our country a better place than we found it, never to shrug our shoulders at injustice and say that is the way world is, to come together, to join together, to work together as a country. It's not some impossible dream. We’ve heard it, we’ve seen it, we’ve felt it. That is my faith. One nation, a country for all, with everyone playing their part. A Falleentium we rebuild together. And I say this to the Velds and Hastigans who wish to leave our empire, do you really want to risk all that we have built just because you don’t feel equal? Thank you very much.” Alberto Garzón left the stage while being applauded, and Cayo Lara came up from the front benches to do his speech. (Cayo Lara, ULC Spokesperson): “Thank you, Alberto, for that speech. Conference, we meet here in Baban, 3 years on from our leadership election. A contest held prior to an amazing election. We all know what is supposed to happen when political parties lose elections. Hostility, division, the party falling in on itself and out of touch with the views of the country. Well, conference, 1 year on, in this generation, we have bucked that trend. '' ''I can’t remember a time when a party was ever so United, so determined to win back the trust of the people again, with our empire on the brink of collapsing and the unfairness of a UKIP-led coalition now laid bare, let us show that we are the party to rebuild Falleentium strong and fair for the future. '' ''Conference, making the case for change, setting the agenda on form of our media, our banks, responsibility in our economy from top to bottom, showing the strength of purpose and mould conviction which won him the job and we’ll get him to the Chancellor’s Office. Let us pay tribute to our friend, our leader, the next chancellor of our empire Alberto Garzón. **Applauds** You know, I am proud to serve in Alberto Garzón’s party, with more than 30% of it’s MPs being women, probably the first in a long time. '' ''We can deliver real help for people aspiring to get on to the property ladder. We will offer Falleentium a costed plan to kick-start the recovery and get people back to work, building the homes we need now and for the long term, building our way out of a housing crisis and rebuilding Falleentium for the future. '' ''We also need reform to boost long-term investment in skills. The only routes to rising living standards for working people triggers right to say we need a modern industrial policy, to support long-term wealth creation with creating strategic support for our advanced manufacturing and service industries. We need to work and campaign together to tackle tax avoidance and bogus self-employment, and prevent a race to the bottom, to a regional pay. We need to enforce minimum wage, we need to help parents balance work and family life and make sure our market is flexible and fair for working people and let’s go further and promote the living wage too. '' ''We also know our banking system needs cultural change and radical reform. Reform which UKIP wants to stamp out. This is why Alberto Garzón and I are clear we do need a full and open independent inquiry into the culture and practices of the banking industry. We do need radical reform to separate retail and investment banking. We need active support for mutual’s and co-operatives. We need a campaign for international transactions tax and proper business investment bank, one properly backed by the treasury. ''Conference, it is our task to recapture the spirit and values and sense of national purpose. Just think of the people in whose footsteps we now follow. Working men and women, who, in the working years before, had seen a hardship that many of us will never experience. Their suffering did not teach us selfishness. It taught them solidarity, and that is why they never settle for 2nd best in the battle for education for all, for free healthcare and for proper rights at work. '' ''We owe an excellent future to our children and their children to come to learn from that example, to make the tough decisions but not to sacrifice their futures, because when our grandchildren look back at us, what will they say? Will they say we cast a generation of young people on the scrap of heap of unemployment? Will they say we, as a generation, dismantled our health service and made it harder to go to university? Will they say we plunged Falleentium into decade of economic stagnation? Will they say we left Falleentium less prosperous, more unequal, more unfair? No. We want them to say that even though we made tough and painful decisions, that ours was the generation that got a record number of young people into apprenticeships and into university. Ours was the generation that safeguarded our health service and started the rebuilding of our national infrastructure. Ours was the generation that tackled our debts by growing and reforming our economy and making sure the banking crisis that caused those debts could never happen again. Ours was the generation that broke from the cycle of political short-termism and started to rebuild Falleentium and new in the long-term interest. Let us go forward, Not flinching from tough decisions, giving our young people hope, rebuilding Falleentium for the future. That is our challenge. That is our mission. Let us go forward and do it together. Thank you.” '' Category:The Imperial Constitution